Agora que tudo acabou
by Graziela Leon
Summary: Traição, sentimentos... e um motivo pra continuar vivendo. Esperança. Eterna Esperança. Oneshot, Sesshoumaru e Rin


**Trago mais uma Oneshot, porque escrevê-las me acalma. Tive essa idéia ontem, pouco antes de ir dormir, escrevi hoje e estou postando.**

**Como informação adicional, devo dizer que se passa na Sengoku Jidai, é uma darkfic e tem como Shipper Sesshy e Rin.**

**Lembre que o seu review é a única coisa capaz de recompensar a minha dedicação**

* * *

.

**Agora que tudo acabou **

_(...Esperança...)_

_.  
_

Sesshoumaru avançava com seus passos firmes para dentro do seu castelo. Os criados já sabiam, deveriam deixá-lo a sós com a Senhora. Ele entrou naquela sala, e fechou a porta. Era noite, e apenas a luz tênue da lamparina revelava as formas femininas a sua frente.

Ele olhou para ela, virou-se e depositou o pequeno volume envolto em tecidos, que trazia nos braços, sobre um futton.

Voltou-se para os olhos negros, e aproximou-se da mesma maneira arrebatadora, como sempre fizera, desde o dia em que a Tenseiga uniu aqueles dois destinos tão diferentes.

_- Ah, Rin... Há tanto para ser dito, menina..._

Ele despiu-se de suas espadas, da armadura e, por fim, da estola que sempre estava em seus ombros, mantendo apenas as roupas. Assim, era como um homem qualquer, não mais com toda a pompa da indumentária de um nobre. Era assim que ele queria que Rin o visse.

_- __**Você estava errada **__a meu respeito Rin... E não tem idéia do quanto __**eu me diverti às suas custas**__..._

Um sorriso estranho surgiu na face pálida do youkai, mas algo chamou a sua atenção, fazendo-o olhar de volta para o futton. Após silenciar por um instante, ele retornou à sua confissão.

_- Eu realmente não sabia o que fazer com você no início, Rin... Nunca imaginei que uma criança humana pudesse querer estar comigo. Mas com o tempo eu comecei a compreendê-la, a entender as suas carências, cheguei até mesmo a sentir certo carinho por você... __**Mas então você cresceu Rin**__... Começou a ser como todas as outras malditas mulheres humanas!_

Ele passou a mão pelos fartos cabelos prateados, seguindo um curso sinuoso até as pontas e acalmando o sangue youkai que fervia. O silêncio o feria mais do que qualquer palavra que Rin pudesse pronunciar. A inexpressividade daqueles olhos negros era insuportável.

_- Eu perdi a conta de quantos machos, humanos ou youkais, tentaram levá-la, raptá-la, tomá-la... Perdi a conta de quantos pedidos eu escutei... E __**você se negou a todos eles**__... Lembro ainda da decepção nos olhos do exterminador, quando você disse que não. Não sabe como eu fiquei feliz com aquilo... E ainda houve os príncipes, comandantes, mercadores... todos a queriam... __**Mas você não os queria**__, não é mesmo, Rin?_

Ele deu mais um passo a frente, e a figura feminina não se moveu, sequer mudou sua expressão serena.

_- __**Eu te enganei**__, Rin... Eu sabia que, mesmo sem dizer nada, mesmo sem sequer tocá-la, __**eu a enchia de esperança**__ apenas com o meu cuidado, apenas com os meus olhares. Eu fiz com que você me amasse, Rin... __**Eu quis que você me amasse**__._

Sesshoumaru controlava-se para não perder a cabeça. O silêncio dela era mortal, e ele não deveria erguer a sua voz.

_- Você deveria ter sido mais esperta, menina... Será que não aprendeu nada comigo? Deveria ter visto que era tudo falso... Meus olhares eram falsos, meu "amor" era falso... Eu te usei... Tirei a sua inocência, a tomei como minha propriedade, a possuí. Fiz com que acreditasse ser amada, fiz você acreditar que eu era tão seu quanto você era minha... __**E você foi totalmente minha, Rin**__... De corpo e alma._

As lembranças que invadiam a mente do youkai o fizeram sorrir. Rin o fizera entender a preferência de certos youkais pelas fêmeas humanas. Nunca, em todos os seus relacionamentos com as youkais que passaram por sua vida, uma fêmea se entregara a ele de maneira tão arrebatada e total. Rin tornara-se sua esposa sem hesitar, entregara sua vida e sua inocência ao youkai que amava, porque sempre o havia amado. E ele a traíra.

_- Sabe o que eu quis de você? Apenas uma oportunidade de vingança... __**Eu me vinguei em você, Rin**__... Vinguei-me daquela Izayoi, e de Kikyou e Kagome... De todas essas malditas humanas que arrastaram a memória do meu clã na lama. Maldita Izayoi, que provocou a morte humilhante de meu pai, que relegou minha mãe a uma existência em eterna desonra. Vinguei-me daquela Sara, cuja memória ainda me persegue em sonhos... E me vinguei de você mesma, Rin, por tornar-me um fraco... __**Por ter sido a minha fraqueza**__..._

Uma pequena lágrima escorreu dos olhos dourados, e, dessa vez, não foi reprimida.

_- __**Eu te traí, Rin**__. A tomei como esposa para arruinar a sua vida. Preenchi o seu ventre com um Hanyou, para que ele a rasgasse por dentro, para que sugasse a sua vida e ... __**Para matá-lo diante dos seus olhos**__... E ainda assim você não pôde me odiar... Você acreditou em mim, Rin. Confiou em mim e confiou a mim a sua vida, e a vida da sua cria. __**Porque você sempre acreditou que havia algo de bom em mim**__. E Eu sempre soube que você estava errada, porque eu __**não**__ te amava, Rin... __**Porque eu nunca te amei..**__. Menina Tola!_

Ele percebeu que havia erguido a voz e, mais uma vez, olhou para o futton, tranqüilizando-se ao perceber que tudo estava calmo.

_- Agora é tarde demais, minha Rin... É tarde para dizer que _eu_ estava errado, e _você_ estava certa... __**Havia algo de bom em mim, Rin, e era você**__. Você era tudo o que havia de bom em mim... E apenas depois que você se foi que eu percebi, Rin, que eu menti, sim, fui falso e traiçoeiro, mas comigo. __**Menti pra mim mesmo**__, quando me dizia não te amar, quando me convencia de que você era igual às outras..._

Ele avançou e tocou, com as pontas dos dedos, as linhas que formavam o rosto delicado na tela.

_- Não importa o quanto essa pintura possa parecer com você, nem de longe ela pode representá-la. Esse papel frio não tem a luz dos teus olhos, não pode me trazer de volta o som do seu riso. Pensei que isso pudesse trazer alguma tranqüilidade à minha alma, mas eu continuo atormentado, Rin... __**A sua lembrança não me deixa**__... Saber que eu poderia ter feito tudo de maneira diferente. Eu gostaria de ter admitido te amar, de ter te dito isso, sinceramente, quando você estava aqui, quando estava viva e ao meu lado, amor. Queria que você a tivesse visto antes de ir, pego a sua menininha nos braços e visto o quanto ela é linda... __**O quanto ela se parece com você**__._

Ele caminhou até o futton e pegou a pequena Hanyou que se espreguiçava, acordando. Removeu levemente os tecidos que cobriam o delicado e pequeno rosto, e a segurou diante da pintura de sua falecida esposa.

_- Ela é o único motivo pelo qual ainda conservo minha vida, Rin. Porque ela é parte de você, ela é o seu amor por mim. Toda a inocência que eu roubei de você, está nela. __**Ela é a minha esperança, Rin**__, e esse é o nome que eu escolhi, __**Esperança**__. Pena que você sequer pôde vê-la. Eu prometo, Rin, que daqui pra frente, viverei por ela, pela __**Esperança**__, e morrerei por ela. A manterei a salvo, a manterei viva, e vou amá-la como nunca me permiti amar alguém.__** Esperança**__, Rin, porque foi o que eu tirei de você, e ainda assim, foi o que você me deu em troca de todo o mal que lhe fiz. __**Esperança**__, Rin, porque é o que eu quero cultivar daqui para frente, __**esperança**__ de que eu possa te rever algum dia, __**esperança**__ de que você consiga me perdoar por tudo o que eu te fiz... __**Esperança**__ de que algum dia eu consiga conviver comigo mesmo, e suportar a sua ausência, por amor da nossa filha. Por amor da nossa __**Esperança**__._

Ele deixou a sala na escuridão, carregando a sua filha, a sua **Esperança**, nos braços e no coração.

.

FIM

.

* * *

**Para o caso de ter sido muito confusa, explicações:**

**Rin cresceu, e Sesshoumaru viu nela, ou no sentimento que ele nutria por ela, a mesma "maldição" que acabou matando seu pai.**

**A enganou, casando-se com ela, para fazê-la sofrer. Ela morreu no parto, só então ele percebeu o quanto a amava. Ele planejava matar o filho ao nascer, mas não o fez.**

**Sei que "Esperança" talvez seja um nome que não tenha agradado aos otakus mais xiitas, mas se eu usasse a forma japonesa (que eu sequer pesquisei) os trocadilhos não funcionariam.**

**espero reviews, por favor... Essa é minha ESPERANÇA rsrsrsr.**

**beijos!  
**


End file.
